


More

by HyperKid



Series: Magic Lube Thursday [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Knotting, M/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Multiple Orgasms, Ooooh here we go, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Teasing, fjingering, that’s fingering but Fjord does it, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: If there’s one thing Caleb wants, it’s more. And he’s found a blessed little lubricant that can make sure he gets it.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Fjord, WidoFjord - Relationship, lil hint of WidoFjorClay at the end
Series: Magic Lube Thursday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927072
Comments: 18
Kudos: 333





	More

**Author's Note:**

> HK: SAY MY NAME  
> Mollymauk: What?  
> HK: SAY MY GODDAMN FUCKING NAME  
> Mollymauk: I don’t get it  
> HK: FUCKS SAKE MOLLY JUST SAY IT  
> Mollymauk: Your real name? On this account?  
> HK: *huffing* You really gotta ruin the mood huh?  
> Mollymauk: *snickering* It’s in my contract. So what was that about?  
> HK: Two Magic Lube Thursdays? In a row?  
> Mollymauk: You got half an hour to make that true.  
> HK: *sticks out tongue* Fuck you too Tealeaf.  
> Mollymauk: With the Enlarge lube, please.  
> HK: *snortlaughing* Oh I will. So I WAS gonna try and get other long stuff out over the quarantine, but then my brain was fucking kidnapped by size kink Widofjord and I haven’t been able to write ~anything~ else all week.  
> Mollymauk: But it got you two in a row.  
> HK: *waves both hands tiredly* Be proud of me motherfuckers, I’m having the rest of April off to focus on fluff, I have burned out my sex drive.  
> Mollymauk: Is that a thing?  
> HK: We’ll know if the next thing up is soft Fjolly or fluffy Widojest. Wish me luck all!  
> Mollymauk: Hey hey hey you have an official request for me to fuck Essek. Probably with Enlarge lube.  
> HK: ... Stop making everything so tempting. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! So much explicit fucking you guys. I WANTED this to be short but then my brain was all “FOREPLAY BITCH” so here we are 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and I’m ashamed this lube took me so long but in my defence Caleb can just ~cast~ Enlarge?
> 
> Dedication/Blame: This fic is for Kann over on twitter.... not for any specific reason just the general cumulative effects of their good work on @iseemorestill

Caleb’s mouth went dry the moment he realised what he was looking at. He didn’t think twice, already reaching for his coin purse with hands that shook just a little. The seller gave him a knowing grin, her glance flicking back speculatively to the group behind him, over Jester, Beau, pausing on Caduceus and settling of Fjord with a widening grin. 

Caleb managed a strained smile in return, shoving money across the table (five gold! It should have felt like far too much, if he wasn’t already half hard with just the possibilities) and took the glass vial. It was about twice the size of his normal spell casting oils, more than enough for several uses. 

That was more than worth a lascivious glance or so as he got the instructions on how to use it. 

He could feel the vial like a weight in his pocket all the way home, disproportionately heavy. It had to be knowing what he’d done. What it would do. 

He just... couldn’t even begin to think of words to explain, or ask what he wanted, so in the end he just... left it in Fjord’s bag. 

*** 

It felt like weeks, but it hadn’t been more than a few days when he looked up from his research to see a half orc smirking from the doorway. For a moment, Caleb wasn’t sure why he was there, but the vial held casually in one lax hand drew his gaze magnetically. 

His cheeks flushed immediately and his thighs clenched under the table. Fjord’s smile spread slowly. 

“I take it I shouldn’t have asked Jester first where this came from?” He raised the vial, wiggling it cheerfully. 

Caleb was sure he must have once known what words were. All he could do now was nod mutely. Sauntering into the room, Fjord cocked one hip on the edge of the desk, his foot just brushing Caleb’s lap. 

“Am I right to assume that this is something a little special?” The half orc asked, his voice dropping to a low purr. 

Caleb forced himself to nod again, squirming in his seat. Hell, just the way Fjord was looking at him... clearing his throat, he stared down at the desk. 

“It is, enchanted,” he managed to force out, hands twisting in his lap. It wasn’t nerves, that would be stupid, he and Fjord had fucked hundreds of times before. It felt like anticipation. And just a little of dread. 

What if Fjord was offended? 

Or worse, didn’t want to try it? 

Two callused fingers caught under his chin, lifting his head and forcing him to meet Fjord’s eyes. 

“Been months since I’ve seen you this shy,” Fjord murmured, just the faintest hint of his old accent creeping in, “this must be something special.” 

Caleb swallowed and nodded again, unable to look away now that Fjord had caught him. 

Well. 

Better to get it over with. 

Fjord leaned down slowly until their lips nearly brushed with each word, his voice low and demanding. 

“What spell have you brought me, Caleb?” 

Tongue flicking out to wet his lips and just barely skimming Fjord’s, Caleb nearly moaned the word. 

“Enlarge.” 

Fjord’s eyes widened, a fucking filthy smile spreading across his lips as the word sank in. Not bothering to reply he cupped a hand at the back of Caleb’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“My little fucking size king,” he growled when he finally pulled back, punctuating the words with short, nipping kisses, “is anything going to be big enough for you? Just desperate to be stretched around the biggest cocks that’ll have you. You’d ride the fucking Sunbreaker and ask for more.” 

Whimpering against his lips, Caleb nodded eagerly, his legs spreading even in his seat. Fjord obviously noticed, grinning and setting his foot firmly between them. He leaned in, resting an elbow on his bent knee. 

“I suppose we’d better use this now. Wouldn’t want you to make a mess in those nice clean trousers.” His foot nudged gently closer, boot barely brushing Caleb’s straining erection. It was enough to make the wizard whimper, his hips bucking forward and legs straining wider. 

Smirking with satisfaction, Fjord hooked a finger into the neck of Caleb’s shirt, tugging him to his feet. 

“Let’s get your pretty ass to bed where I can properly ravish you.” 

Caleb stumbled a little as he rose, torn between wanting to give Fjord space to move and just plastering himself to the half orc’s calf and arm. It left him awkwardly stuck, half suspended by Fjord’s grip on his collar, muscles straining not to finish the motion. 

Fjord let him hang for a long moment, then stood, stepping back from the chair and dragging Caleb up after him. The wizard stumbled forward eagerly, more than happy to be led. 

To do anything Fjord wanted, really, just so long as he got this. Luckily Fjord seemed just as interested, leading him directly next door and into Caleb’s room. Shutting the door behind them, Fjord pulled Caleb in close, hands dripping to his hips to press their bodies together. 

“Gotta admit... I’ve been wondering if you’d ask,” he admitted in a husky growl, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s temple, “I’ve been thinking about it since the first time you Enlarged Beau. Thought you’d want to cast the spell on me.” 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed darker and he grinned, his own hands slipping around Fjord’s chest. 

“There is a reason I haven’t used it on you in battle,” he admitted quietly and Fjord grinned, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Too distracting?” He teased, hand sliding further down to grip Caleb’s ass. The wizard’s breath hitched, his hips jolting forwards just a little at the touch. 

“Ja... but now I found this...” Trailing a hand down Fjord’s arm, his fingers brushed the vial still held at his hip. 

Almost whimpered when Fjord stepped away, nodding to the bed. 

“Tell me how it works,” he commanded, setting the vial down on the nightstand and starting on the fastenings of his tunic. 

Sucking in a shaky breath Caleb stripped quickly out of his own shirt and trousers, made clumsy by his haste. 

“It won’t affect your whole body... but it can be used on any part so long as we cover it completely with the oil before activating the spell. So if you don’t want your fingers to Enlarge as well, we will have to wipe the oil off first.” He hesitated a moment, thinking back over the rest of the instructions the seller had given him. “It will last longer than the spell, so we should have between forty and fifty minutes once the spell activates...” 

“So I’ll have time to knot you?” Fjord almost purred, his hand curling around his cock and squeezing gently. 

Caleb’s knees went weak. He sat quickly on the bed to cover it, doing his best not to stare at the vial just a few feet away. 

Oh yeah. He’d checked about the duration specifically. It was a major part of the appeal. 

He forced himself to nod, hands rubbing slowly across his thighs. He wished Fjord would just touch him already but the half orc was clearly enjoying watching him. 

It took a conscious effort to keep his voice level. 

“Yes...” 

Tusks gleamed in Fjord’s grin as he sauntered closer, one hand curled loosely around his slowly swelling erection. Caleb licked his lips, gaze already distracted by Fjord’s approach. The wizard was already rock hard, his cock leaking precome to dribble down his shaft. 

Pausing at the edge of the bed, Fjord bent to stroke a finger slowly along his dick. 

“So fucking hungry for it, aren’t you? You’d try and take it dry if you could wouldn’t you? My good boy,” he sighed, hand rising to grip Caleb’s chin and lift his head. One finger was already sticky with Caleb’s precome and he squirmed at the touch. 

“Ja,” he agreed immediately, knees shifting wider to try and coax Fjord in. 

The half orc’s chuckle slid down his spine like liquid gold. 

“Then you’d better get ready for me. On your knees I think, face in the sheets. Hold your cheeks open so I can open you up.” 

Caleb nearly fell off the bed in his eagerness to obey, spinning and crawling up closer to the headboard. Planting his knees apart he settled into position, reaching back with both hands to spread his ass wide. Fjord couldn’t help the grin as he watched him, reaching into the nightstand for the regular lubricant that was always there. 

Caleb never really liked to ask for anything, so the chance to give him something he really wanted... well, it was probably a good time to give him some incentive to keep asking. 

Popping the rather larger bottle of oil open, Fjord slicked a hand patiently. Nothing wrong with making him wait a little; anticipation would only make it sweeter. The bed dipped as he climbed on and Caleb’s knees slid wider. 

Stifling a chuckle, Fjord let one hand trail slowly up the inside of the man’s pale thigh. It was trembling just a little, right the way up to the apex where his cock hung. Fjord ignored it for now, just enjoying the way the clean oil gleamed wetly across the human’s skin, tracing lazy trails and patterns. 

Gods, he was never going to get over how lovely the wizard looked, aching to be touched. Almost as beautiful as he was split open and begging to be fucked. Giving in to the temptation he let his slicked finger trail slowly across Caleb’s balls to savour the low gasp it caused. 

Caleb pushed back into the touch, trying to get Fjord’s fingers just a little higher, back arching as he presented himself. He knew he’d probably get a spank for it and he wasn’t disappointed. Fjord’s dry hand came down sharply, setting his cheeks bouncing in his grasp. 

“Now now,” the half orc tutted, spreading both palms across his cheeks to push them wider apart. Caleb shifted his grip obediently, exposing his dry hole to Fjord’s gaze. 

Fjord considered making him work just a little harder for it. Hell, it wouldn’t be hard to make the wizard beg, keyed up as he was. He wouldn’t even have to stop touching him. 

And then he brought one wet finger to rub slowly across the clenched pucker, spreading a fine layer of oil. Muscles clenched under his touch and Fjord chuckled softly, massaging just a little firmer. Not quite enough to push in, just enough to be felt. 

Caleb squirmed, pressing his face into the blankets and doing his best to hold still. It was so, so tempting to keep pushing his luck, to rock back and writhe and try and fuck himself on Fjord’s hand. 

Anything that might get him prepped faster, ready to be filled and fucked. But pushing for punishment would only prolong that. 

It was a fucking puzzler. 

And Fjord wasn’t helping, taking his sweet time lubing his fingers and letting the oil drip slowly down onto Caleb’s twitching hole. His throat dry, Caleb swallowed and shifted his face to the side enough to talk. 

“Please... I could take your whole hand, just give it to me...” sometimes begging helped. Especially if he sounded suitably wrecked, and he couldn’t imagine when he might have sounded more wrecked than right now. 

And sure enough Fjord chuckled softly, brushing a kiss over white knuckles and letting one finger push slowly in. 

“Now that’s more like it... you sound so pretty when you ask nicely.” As a reward, he pushed all the way in, finger crooking to brush deliberately across his prostate. 

Caleb’s whole body twitched, hole clenching down around the intrusion. It wasn’t exactly small; Fjord had large hands, but compared to what he was craving it felt practically nonexistent. 

And then Fjord stilled, finger inside to the knuckle, and Caleb’s brain began to whir. 

Alright. There was a game here, and one he was expected to work out for himself. There was just a hint of frustration to the realization - anything keeping him from his end game felt like a waste of time. But the rest of him was already falling into it, anticipation bubbling under his skin. 

It wouldn’t do to be too greedy. Fjord needed to be having fun too. 

Wetting his lips, Caleb decided to try begging again. 

“Please... please, Fjord, I need you.” 

A few more blissful strokes, the press of a second finger at his hole. Then Fjord stopped again. 

Ah. 

Okay. 

He was good at this game. Shifting his shoulders a little he got into a more comfortable position, one where he could beg freely. 

“Please, liebling, please, more. I’m so empty without you filling me. I need your fingers, your cock...” 

“More than my cock?” Fjord prompted, grin evident in his voice. His free hand came up to grip Caleb’s cock gently, lifting to press it against his own stomach. Fuck, the wizard was so hard already, precome dripping down in a steady stream. 

Working a second finger in, Fjord leaned in to press a kiss just above his hole. 

“Going to work you wide open for me, pretty pet. Wider than ever before, that’s what you want, right? To be pushed past your limit?” He ran his tongue slowly up, along the crack of Caleb’s ass and the wizard squirmed. 

“Fjord,” he whimpered, grip tightening on his ass cheeks, “yes, ja, please, I’m ready, I promise, I’m ready for more...” 

Withdrawing both fingers Fjord slicked them again, pressing three back to the wizard’s needy hole. Holding that position had to be getting tricky, a strain on muscles held in a single pose when all he clearly wanted was to move. 

Fjord decided to take pity on him. 

It didn’t have much to do with his own throbbing erection, but he couldn’t deny how much he wanted to try Caleb’s new find himself. Maybe in more ways than one. 

Taking himself in hand with his free hand, Fjord worked and stretched the other inside his wizard. 

“Think you’ll need just my cock first? Fuck you open and make sure you’re loose enough for more? Or should I just stuff you full on the first thrust?” 

Caleb’s hole clenched down around his fingers as the wizard keened, cock jerking between his legs as a drip of precome spilled onto the bed. Fjord chuckled and spread his fingers to force him wider. 

“Oh, you like that?” He paused, fingers spread as far as they could go just inside the rim, holding him open. 

It took Caleb a moment to remember how to speak. All he was was the need, the hunger, the gut clenching ache of being empty. His grip tightened until his nails were digging into the barely there meat of his ass, each point of pain a grounding force. 

“Ja,” he gasped desperately, eyes squeezed shut with the focus of speech, “ja, please, Fjord, bitte, I can take it, I’m ready, please please please...” his whole body jerked at the sudden cool drip of oil directly into his ass, voice breaking in a startled cry that bled directly into a moan. 

Grinning to himself, Fjord plunged his fingers in a few more times, enjoying the slick squish of oil in his wizard’s tight heat. He wasn’t exactly sure how big Enlarge would make him, but being able to press a fourth finger in seemed like a good sign. When all four were moving easily he withdrew, slapping his wet hand to the under curve of Caleb’s ass. 

“On your back, in the middle of the bed. I want to see your face.” And possibly consult for the instructions again, Fjord admitted to himself, setting the regular oil aside for now. 

The enchanted stuff seemed to have a weight all its own as he reached for it, the bottle thicker and oddly heavy for its size. The oil within wasn’t particularly thick or viscous, which he had to admit made sense. Given what it was supposed to do, thick wouldn’t help. 

Pouring just a little, he couldn’t resist rubbing it between his fingers to examine the texture. It moved easily across his skin, spreading almost like water, thinner than their other lubricant. But... it never seemed to rub off completely. It spread across his skin in a fine, even layer, but clung. 

Glancing up at Caleb again, he raised a brow. His wizard was of course already in position, legs wide and both hands gripping the sheets like it took an effort not to touch himself. Like he had to hold himself back from it. 

It dragged a smile unbidden to Fjord’s lips and he raised the vial. 

“You said I just smooth it over the parts I want enlarged, right?” He asked, just to be sure. 

His eyes fixed on Fjord’s fingers, Caleb nodded, throat too dry for speech. He felt like he was drowning, that smooth gleam of oil his only lifeline. Want and need bubbled inside him, each hungrier than the last, and he found himself holding his breath. 

A slight smile on his lips, Fjord carefully slicked the rest of the oil along three fingers on his right hand. The noise Caleb made was almost a broken whimper as he realized what it meant; it took longer than usual, thoughts choked by his own lust. 

Once he was satisfied, Fjord held out his hand, almost brushing Caleb’s lips. 

“Activate it,” he commanded quietly, wiping any remaining dregs of oil from his other hand. 

Caleb’s eyes went wide, lips parting just a little like he expected those fingers to push into his mouth. Squirming in place, held by nothing but his own desires, his eyes finally flicked up to meet Fjord’s. The word whispered out through dry lips, low, desperate, straining with desire. 

“More.” 

It was strange to have just his fingers swell, doubling in size while his hand remained the same. Fjord flexed them curiously, turning his hand to see the way they moved, curling them around themselves. 

They felt... normal? No different, though his hand was just slightly heavier, like he was still holding the oil. Rubbing his thumb across them, his gaze shifted back to Caleb’s face. 

The man was riveted. Mouth just slightly open, teeth chewing on his lower lip like he was holding himself back. 

After a moment his eyes rose, met Fjord’s, and his tongue flicked out to wet red, swollen lips. Must have been chewing them the whole time Fjord was exploring. 

That same, almost predatory grin stole back across Fjord’s face and he offered his fingers to Caleb. 

“Suck.” 

The way Caleb jerked forward, the word might have been directly connected to his muscles. Lips trembling with eagerness he opened wide around the Enlarged digits, sucking one into his mouth. Just that one nearly filled it, his tongue flattening around it as he sucked. 

Fjord rocked the finger slowly in and out, admiring the way Caleb’s jaw stretched to take first one, and then a second. Fjord’s hands were already pretty large and with the spell, his fingers were even thicker than Caduceus’. Two stretched the wizard’s jaw painfully wide, and he couldn’t quite close his lips around them. 

Fjord let him keep trying though, a primal satisfaction as he watched Caleb struggling valiantly to take them. Finally he drew back, grabbing the normal oil again and reslicking his fingers. 

“Fuck, I gotta pick up the pace... can’t wait to see you split open on my cock like this.” 

Caleb’s entire body shivered at the very thought, a low and needy whimper falling from his lips. Without even thinking about it his legs fell open, hips canting up to present his wet, gaping hole. 

Which Fjord was more than happy to fill, rocking two Enlarged fingers in. Even with the oil he had to slow after the first knuckle, Caleb’s body stretching wide to accommodate him. 

The wizard’s eyes had fluttered shut again, breath coming in short, shuddering gasps as he tried to relax. His cock was weeping a steady drip of precome onto his stomach, looking almost painfully hard. 

Fjord could sympathize, his own erection straining for his attention just at the sight. But if he started touching himself now... he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop. 

And it would be an absolute crime to deny Caleb what he so desperately wanted. 

With that in mind, Fjord poured more oil across his fingers, not actually bothering to withdraw them from Caleb’s sweet ass. Cool oil squished around his fingers as he pushed slowly deeper. He’d already worked the wizard open, taken his time to stretch him enough to almost take his whole hand. 

And now with just two fingers he was spreading hin even wider. It was a heady, exhilirating feeling, and Fjord had to wonder if this was how Caduceus felt every time. 

Caleb looked so... delicate, writhing on his Enlarged digits. Slender, breakable, desperate for more that only Fjord could give him. Before long, he couldn’t resist pushing that third finger in alongside. 

Caleb didn’t disappoint; his back bowed at the new stretch, bearing down to take as much as he could, as fast as he could. It felt exquisite, the sheer pressure against his insides holding him wide open. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling, low moans pushed out of him with every movement. Eyes open, he stared unseeing at the ceiling, his whole body concentrated to the hot grip around Fjord’s fingers. 

Which were beginning to move faster, more jerkily, as Fjord’s own urgency rose. When he pulled them back Caleb whined, hands losing their white knuckled grip on the sheets to clutch at his arm. 

Fjord chuckled softly and shook his head, looking around for the enchanted oil once more. 

“Now now, love, thought you wanted my cock.” 

The reminder was enough to pull Caleb up short, his whole body stilling for a moment to obey. He really, really did, wanted more than anything to be split wide around the thickly ridged shaft of Fjord’s dick. 

To feel that massive knot swelling inside him. 

Fjord struggled with the cap on the bottle for a moment, frustrated by his large fingers getting in their own way. Caleb watched him for a moment, his mind settling back now that he wasn’t being touched. A tiny smile tugged its way across his lips. 

Fjord noticed, shooting him an apologetic grin and raising his three Enlarged fingers. 

“I may not have entirely thought this through.” 

It was definitely a smile now, Caleb could feel it stretched sweet and warm across his face. Pushing himself up on his elbows he held out a hand. 

“Let me?” 

Fjord passed him the bottle immediately, moving instead to settle himself into a seated position between Caleb’s spread legs. 

“Thanks,” he muttered gruffly, fingers trailing slowly up the insides of smooth human thighs. The size difference was strange, comparing the overly large digits to their normal counterparts... didn’t quite manage to make Fjord’s hands feel small. 

No, it made the Enlarged side feel ludicrously bigger, and just the thought that he’d had three inside him pulled an entirely different smile to Caleb’s lips. And still he ached for more. 

Scooting his hips down just a little, he managed to rub his crotch across Fjord’s. It was more balls to balls than anything imminent but it stoked the fires of want even higher. The half orc twigged immediately to what he was doing and chuckled softly. 

“You focus on getting that open,” he told the wizard fondly, nodding to the vial, “and let me worry about the rest.” He stalled for a moment, obviously about to use his Enlarged hand and hesitating, then just as plainly decided fuck it. Caleb’s dick felt about half its usual size in his thick fingers, and holding it pressed against his own gave him a blessed burst of friction. 

Caleb’s hips bucked up into his hand and he whimpered, grip slipping on the top of the bottle and almost dropping it. It wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t the stretching penetration he craved, but it was still so fucking good. The slow, rippling ridges ringing Fjord’s shaft were gently yielding, but firmly defined enough to provide texture. 

Fjord had to press down on his hips with his other hand to still him before he got lost in the rut himself. That was even better somehow, a warm and immovable weight pinning the wizard in place. Caleb didn’t try to fight it; didn’t want to break free, or really test Fjord’s strength against his own. 

No, it was just so fucking satisfying to let himself be pinned, to refocus his blurred attention on the slick cap in his hands. 

Fjord not grabbing it with his lubed fingers would have helped. 

Scrubbing it dry, Caleb finally managed to twist the cap open, jerking to a stop before he could spill any of the precious liquid. Above him, Fjord slowed the gentle roll of his hips with an effort. 

Breathing deeply through his nose, holding tight to his control, the warlock took the open vial and shifted back a little. Paused. 

“Whatever it touches grows?” 

Being so close to what he craved, what he needed, had given Caleb a laser focus and he nodded, gaze fixed on the open vial. 

“Whatever it covers,” he corrected, voice ragged from moaning. 

Nodding slowly, Fjord paused again and shifted further back, rising onto one knee. It was easy enough to slick himself with the strange liquid; it ran gently across every ridge, spreading across his skin. 

It almost tingled against the heated flesh, though honestly that could have been his imagination. Anticipation running wild. He barely remembered to wipe his fingers down when he’d finished, and turned to Caleb, his erect cock bobbing in the air. 

With it so close, the moment finally here, the excitement took hold of Fjord too. Pupils blown wide with lust and voice roughened, he tipped Caleb’s chin up to meet his gaze. 

“Say it,” he purred, and watched the shiver run down Caleb’s spine. 

“More.” This time the word came easily, rolling out of him on a sigh and filled with craving. 

Fjord’s hips bucked at the change, the surprisingly noticeable increase in weight as his cock swelled. Twice as long, twice as thick, he couldn’t help taking a moment to just... stare. 

It was almost the size of his fucking arm. 

Freed from his gaze, Caleb’s eyes had moved instantly down as well, fixated on the glistening shaft. A wanton whimper spilled from his lips at the sight and he reached out, fingers curling almost reverently around him. They didn’t even come close to meeting and he eagerly brought his other hand up to cover the rest. 

The touch jerked Fjord back into the moment. Watching Caleb take him in both hands, the wizard’s fingers almost impossibly tiny on his massive cock. Resealing the enchanted bottle with slightly shaky hands, Fjord set it aside carefully with very precise movements. 

They. 

Were gonna need. 

Every fucking drop. 

Once it was safe he let himself relax a little, a primal growl slipping from his lips as he thrusted roughly into Caleb’s hands. The wizard’s grip tightened automatically around him, whimpers spilling free as the thick ridges, each thicker than Caleb’s fingers, dragged through his grasp. 

Desperately Caleb’s eyes rose to Fjord’s again, pupils blown wide enough that they seemed barely ringed in blue. 

“Please,” he begged, so needy and wanting that Fjord’s heart swelled with pride. It was fucking heady, seeing how absolutely goddamn wrecked the man was just from seeing his cock. 

In that moment all Fjord wanted was to kiss him, to pull the man up by his hair and fucking ravish his mouth, drink his moans and taste that want. 

Almost all he wanted. 

Shifting to bring their hips together once more, he reached down to gently move the wizard’s hands from his cock. The thick, Enlarged shaft slapped down, an audible smack as it landed on Caleb’s pelvis, nudging at his bellybutton. It was easily twice as long as Caleb’s own, definitely thicker than the wizard’s skinny forearms. 

The moan that Caleb let out rang in the air, easily loud enough to be heard through the house. Not that anyone would bother to interfere. 

It felt like the air in the room had turned to treacle. Like time had slowed to a crawl, without any hint of dunamantic magic. Like roiling clouds above the sea, pregnant with a coming storm. Like power rising in Dashilla’s lair, primal, powerful, unknown and beyond his knowing but sweeping him up nonetheless. Like every single thing he’d ever wanted was just there, resting on his stomach, pulsing with want in return. 

Like even breathing would break the bubble of this perfect moment. 

And then Fjord tangled a fist in his hair, pulling him up for a kiss that was hot and hungry and his fucking dick was pushing at Caleb’s fucking ribs and there was no fucking way he'd get the whole thing inside him and no fucking way he’d let anything stop him. 

Tusks nipped at his lower lip, bright flaring sparks of pain that made him rut up against Fjord’s ridiculously large cock. There was just a hint of laughter in the half orc’s voice, smoothing out the growl with stifled amusement. 

“This is not gonna work.” 

And Caleb’s brows drew down in an intense scowl. 

“Watch me,” he growled back, legs locking firmly around Fjord’s waist. The warlock paused, examining his face for a long moment. Glanced down again and wondered if his dick really was as thick around as Caleb’s leg. 

Considered the odds of survival if he told Caleb he couldn’t have it. 

Snickering to himself, Fjord shook his head. 

“You tell me the moment it’s too much or I’m calling a cleric to supervise,” he commanded, half in play but with just enough hint of warning for Caleb to know not to push it. 

Caleb’s lower lip slid out into a pout that shouldn’t have been so goddamn adorable while he was naked and writhing for cock. 

He was... not good at knowing what was too much. Tended to think of it as not enough, what he deserved. But... he wouldn’t use his lover’s body to hurt himself. That wasn’t fair. 

Flexing his thighs to pull himself closer, he plastered as much of himself to Fjord’s chest as he could. Which had the lovely bonus of rubbing his cock up against the base and Fjord’s knot. 

“Okay. Just... please. Need you.” 

A thick arm wrapped around his shoulders. Slid down around his waist to pin him in place for Fjord to thrust slowly against his cock. 

He could almost taste how large it would be inside him. 

Fjord’s breathing grew harsher as friction and heat reminded him almost painfully how he’d been neglecting his erection. So close now, the urgency tugging at his care. It took an effort to release Caleb, to draw back enough to see his face. 

“Gonna need more oil...” 

Both the wizard’s hands immediately scrabbled across the sheets, hunting down the larger bottle of regular lube. As soon as he grabbed it he almost dropped it, made clumsy by his eagerness, but he managed to get it open. 

Wrenching his hands away from Caleb’s heated skin felt like another herculean task but he managed it. Poured cool oil across his skin, gripped himself in his normal hand and couldn’t resist a shudder at the joint sensations; the gliding friction on his cock, and the sheer heft and weight of it in his hand. 

The Enlarged hand he gave to Caleb again, pressing two huge fingers wet with oil into his hole. They slid in without a hint of resistance. He almost thought he could have pushed the third in with the same ease. 

Just the thought curled around him like a red hot wire, smooth as Caleb’s inner walls around his hand. The wizard was whimpering again, rocking down and clenching around those large, large fingers. 

Swearing under his breath, Fjord pulled them out, going directly from stroking oil onto his cock to rubbing the engorged head against that spasming hole. 

Caleb stilled like a switch had been hit, forcing himself to relax and breathe. He could feel just the tip already stretching him wide, hot and thick and beautifully slick. It felt like fire in his veins, like the rush of magic and that sweet, bursting potential of a spell right before the cast. 

Fjord must have felt it too, because he pushed in immediately, only just having the self control to keep it slow. To keep it a long, drawn out, inexorable slide in, each swollen ridge dragging Caleb’s rim into a red, dripping mess. As each ripple began to rise, forcing him even wider Caleb’s breath hitched, unable to breathe out until the crest slipped in with a slick pop. 

Not speeding up for the next part, for the easy glide down the other side, was the hardest thing Fjord had ever done. This may have been the hardest he’d ever been; so drawn out, so careful. 

And then, finally, finally, that last, budding swell of his knot nudged Caleb’s hole. It was so large now, larger than his clenched fist. Fjord couldn’t help wondering how much larger it would get. He was so fucking hard already, and Caleb felt absolutely fucking incredible just clamped around him. 

Moving seared along every nerve, a white hot glide that stuttered along the ridges but never quite stopped. 

Caleb was in Heaven. Fully seated, it felt like Fjord was filling his fucking lungs. Under every inch, stuffing him from head to toes, right into the core of his very being. Every ripple rocked straight up his spine. 

He couldn’t move. 

Couldn’t breathe. 

Couldn’t think. 

Couldn’t do anything but feel, beautifully, blissfully full. 

At first, Fjord kept it slow. Careful. Watching for any sign of discomfort, for the first hint of pain in Caleb’s face. But there was nothing there but a dazed ecstasy. 

When he began to move back, legs coming up to wrap around Fjord’s waist once more, Fjord let himself speed up a little. It was almost impossible to try and shift, or change his angle; there just wasn’t room. 

All he could do was lean, hips drawing slowly out and pushing back in, watching for any change. Any sign that one was better than the other. As far as Caleb was concerned, every thrust was ecstasy. 

He was so filled that every single shift, every move pushed irresistibly at every part of him. Every movement massaged his prostate in a different way, wedged between two thick ridges. The push in, drawing back out, he could hardly tell them apart until Fjord drew all the way back. 

It took a moment to even register the emptiness; every nerve was still singing. When it did he whimpered, legs locking to try and draw Fjord back in. 

An almost feral smile curled at the half orc’s lips as he watched. Holding just the head inside, watching Caleb squirm. 

“Look at you,” he murmured, hand stroking slowly down Caleb’s thigh. “So fuckin’ beautiful. So hungry for me.” Grip shifting to Caleb’s hip, he held on tight. “Ask me for it.” 

Caleb whimpered, his own hands clutching at Fjord’s arms. Words seemed so far away. 

But he was well motivated. 

Forcing himself up onto his elbows he sucked in a ragged breath, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

“Please...” he gasped, blinking quickly to try and clear his vision. 

Fjord tutted slowly, shaking his head. He could feel his knot beginning to swell, but he wasn’t quite done yet. Wasn’t ready to just be sealed inside, though he was sure Caleb would beg something pretty for that too. 

Time to pull back a little, draw things out. And Caleb could beg so, so beautifully. 

“Like you really want it,” Fjord purred, taking Caleb’s chin in hand, thumb brushing his lips. 

Being empty kickstarted something in Caleb’s mind, gave him a goal to focus on. Drawing in a deep breath, he tipped his head forward just a little, looking up at his warlock through his lashes. Leaning into that touch, that soft spot of contact. 

“Please, Fjord,” he purred, wetting his lips again and letting his tongue brush across the pad of Fjord’s thumb, “please, I need it... need you to fuck me.” 

Fjord pretended to consider it, rocking his thumb gently in and out of Caleb’s mouth, just watching the way his pretty lips wrapped around him. Meeting his eyes, Caleb hollowed his cheeks and sucked on that digit. Groaning under his breath, Fjord tightened his grip on Caleb’s hips and slammed back home, driving his cock into his eager body. 

Caleb’s back arched, a cry knocked from him at the sudden thrust that was pure pleasure. And then Fjord pulled out again, leaving just the head resting inside. 

It pulled a long, desperate whine from Caleb, recognising the game. 

“No, please, Fjord, please, don’t leave me empty,” he whimpered, clutching with arms and legs and aching hole. And again, Fjord thrusted straight back in, right to the root. Faster this time, and the draw back came faster too, dragging another needy little gasp straight from his chest. 

It dragged a groan from Fjord too, deep and guttural. 

“Fuck, Caleb, if you knew what you do to me,” he sighed, rolling his hips slowly to press just a little more back in. “The way you take me... the way you take anything I’ll fuckin’ give you...” 

“Ja,” Caleb gasped, doing his best to rock down to meet him, arms locking around Fjord’s shoulders, “give it all to me, everything, please, I need it...” 

Well. 

He’d wanted to hear Caleb beg. To have him ask for what he wanted. 

It would be mighty unfair not to give it to him when he was asking so nicely. 

“You sure?” Fjord asked in a low voice, thumb moving from Caleb’s mouth to cup his chin. Leaning down, he slipped back in, pressing their foreheads together as he filled Caleb once more. 

The wizard’s back arched, a low whimper growing louder with every inch. He could barely focus on the question around gasping for air. So Fjord stilled balls deep inside, one hand covering half his ass. 

“You want it, Caleb?” He asked in a low voice, grinding their hips together and dragging another ragged keen from Caleb’s lips. “Want me to fuck you until you come? Want me to knot you?” 

He had to stop there, cut off by Caleb clamping instantly down around him, squeezing his cock like a vice. 

“Ja,” Caleb gasped, “ja, please, yes, Fjord, fuck me, fill me, stuff me with your knot.” 

Stifling a laugh, Fjord playfully pushed Caleb down onto his back. 

“I’m taking away those fucking books,” he promised and Caleb snorted a laugh. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

Fjord debated denying it, but ultimately it was easier to win the argument by just pounding the man into the mattress. 

The bed creaked alarmingly under them as Fjord really began to move, drowned out almost entirely by Caleb’s cries. At first Fjord had worried about letting go, that he might actually hurt Caleb this time. 

Right up until Caleb decided he wanted more, nails raking down Fjord’s back as the words for Haste spilled between screams. Without the material components it didn’t actually do anything but Fjord knew it well enough to know what Caleb wanted. 

They’d have words later about shouting spells during sex. 

And maybe actually try Haste, because that sounded fucking titillating. 

By the time Fjord’s knot began to swell, Caleb had come twice, each orgasm sending his whole body jerking to where Fjord had to physically hold him down. Not stop fucking him, of course. Now his wizard’s hole was a sloppy, dripping mess of lube and precome, fucked so raw that the knot slipped in and out a couple times before jerking to a halt. 

Fjord did his best to keep going, hips jerking in tiny thrusts as his hand curled around Caleb’s shaft once more, wringing a third orgasm out between sobs before giving in to his own. Hot come spurted into Caleb’s insides and the wizard finally collapsed boneless on the bed. 

He had just enough energy to snuggle closer when Fjord rolled to collapse beside him, a soft noise of complaint at the whole inch of distance. 

Panting for breath Fjord pulled Caleb into his arms, his mind hazy with the endorphins of a successful knot. By the time he remembered how to speak he realised that his fingers had shrunk back to normal. 

“Guess... that’s that,” he sighed, rewrapping his arm around Caleb. His wizard whined a complaint, pressing closer and summoning the energy to toss a leg over Fjord’s hip. 

“Not yet,” he whispered, clenching down around Fjord’s cock and startling a moan from the larger man. 

Chuckling softly to himself, Fjord stroked a sticky hand through Caleb’s sweaty hair. 

“Hey, we can always do it again.” He regretted it when Caleb’s head snapped up immediately. 

“Now?” And despite the shaky, wrung out mess he’d been a fucking moment before... Fjord shook his head, stifling a laugh. 

“You’re fucking insatiable,” he told his wizard fondly. 

Caleb’s cheeks flushed but he grinned back and craned up for a kiss. 

“You seem to like it,” he pointed out with complete accuracy. Unable to argue the point, Fjord found his gaze drifting back to the enchanted oil. 

“Gonna try it with Caduceus next then?” It was mostly a tease, right up until Caleb flushed to the roots of his hair and dragged the rumpled blanket up over his face. 

Still deeply knotted inside him, Fjord considered commenting. 

Considered the question. 

Really thought about what Caduceus’ cock would be like twice the size. 

And tugged the blanket over his head too. 

“Me next, okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This is also two in a row of “I gotta use this lube again” but I really am trying not to repeat for a while >.> got a couple more ideas lined up!


End file.
